


My Dear Remus

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Short Stories : 2021 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Short & Sweet, Wolfstar Love Letter Challenge, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: After an awkward moment where they had almost shared a kiss, Sirius decides it's time to confess his feelings to Remus.“I’m not very good at all that. That’s why I wrote the letter.”“Please tell me it was meant to be so ridiculously…”“Ridiculously what?”
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Harry Potter Short Stories : 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112132
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59
Collections: Wolfstar Love Letter Challenge 2021





	My Dear Remus

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Wolfstar Love Letter Challenge](https://wolfstarwritingchallenges.tumblr.com/post/639285020419293184/wolfstar-love-letter-challenge-2021-the-wolfstar).

After Remus and Sirius have spent most of the morning travelling to London and looking for the museum Remus had been talking about for the last couple of months, they have finally made it there. It has taken much longer than planned though, so as soon as they had arrived they had gone into the café to get warmed up and to have lunch.

“I’m so sorry about this. I thought I had the address written down, but…”

“It’s fine,” Sirius laughs. “I’ve always wanted to see those dark… dirty…”

“Scary alleys?”

“I wasn’t scared!”

“Sure,” Remus laughs. “But we made it!”

“Happy?”

“I know you don’t care about this stuff. So I really appreciate you coming with me.”

“Of course I care.” Sirius shrugs, but then he flashes a sheepish grin. “Okay, maybe not… I don’t even know who most of these guys are. But you like it, so…”

“Next time we’ll do something you like.”

"Deal."

“What do you want do?”

“Oh, I’ll think of something.” Sirius grins, making Remus raise an eyebrow.

“Should I be worried?” he laughs, before picking up his sandwich. “You’re not going to get me in trouble, are you?”

“Again, you mean?” Sirius teases, kicking his foot against Remus’. “It was exciting though, wasn’t it?”

“If we had gotten caught…”

“But we didn’t.”

“Fair enough,” Remus laughs. Feeling his cheeks flush as he remembers how they had stood in the shadows, Sirius with his arms wrapped around him to hide him from the view. How there had been just a moment where they had stared into each other’s eyes, and it had felt like they were about to kiss.

Of course they had laughed it off, and they hadn’t spoken about it again. But that doesn’t mean that he has forgotten. Not at all.

In fact, he can’t stop thinking about it every time they are together.

“Moony?”

“Mhm?”

“Are you alright?”

“Of course. I was just thinking about what I want to see first.” Remus lies, flashing a smile before taking another bite of his sandwich.

* * *

“So this guy wrote…,” Sirius begins, a fascinated look on his face as he looks at the wall of letters. “These are all love declarations?”

“Pretty much,” Remus chuckles. “He wrote these to his best friend. They were both married, and at that time…”

“Wow.”

“He started sending these when his friend got into an accident and almost died, because he was scared that he wasn’t going to make it and he’d never get the chance to tell him he loved him. Then when his friend survived…”

“Did he feel the same way?” Sirius asks, and Remus can’t help but smile. Sirius had looked bored as they had looked at most of the historical artifacts, but he now seems so interested, so fascinated by their story, he almost wishes he had brought him here first.

“He did. His friend’s letters were never found though. And if you read some of these… they are so intense…,” Remus sighs, all of the sudden feel sorry for the two men. Having been in love, but unable to be together. “They wanted nothing more than to be with each other, and being stuck in their lives, it made them so depressed… it’s said that his friend took his own life in the end because of it.”

“Can you imagine?” Sirius asks, still staring up at the letters. “Being that in love with someone for years, and not being able to be with them?”

Remus almost tells him that he can, but he swallows back the words. Instead he fakes a smile, but by the pained look on Sirius’ face, he can tell that he has seen right through it.

“Moony?”

“We should keep going.”

Sirius reaches out to grab his hand, but Remus pulls away from him, already moving onto the next room. Not wanting to do this. Not now. Not yet. Perhaps not ever.

* * *

Sirius hadn’t brought the awkward moment up for the rest of the afternoon, but when they had been on their way home, there had been something in his silence that told Remus that he was still thinking about it.

“Remus? What happened in there?” Sirius finally asks when they are about to go bed that night. “Did I…?”

“It’s a sad story, that’s all.”

“Is it?” Sirius asks, a knowing look on his face. “I know you, Remus. You’re upset. Not about those guys from… whenever they wrote those letters.”

“I’m tired.”

“Don’t lie to me.”

“Fine. Maybe it just…” Remus shrugs. “Maybe it got to me because I don’t… you know… because I want…”

“You want what they had?”

“Maybe,” Remus admits. “But without the not being able to be together bit,” he chuckles, feeling more than just a little awkward to talk to Sirius about this. Because although they have been friends for years, and they have talked about anything and everything, somehow the subject of love has never come up. Or perhaps they had simply avoided it on purpose.

He almost expects Sirius to ask him more, to ask him if he wants it with someone in particular. But perhaps Sirius already knows the answer, because he doesn’t ask. He just nods, a pained look on his face.

“I’m sorry,” Remus mumbles, wishing he had kept the words to himself now.

“You should get some sleep.”

Remus takes it as the rejection he had been trying to avoid ever since they had almost kissed. The reason why he hadn’t brought it up in the first place. And as he climbs into his bed, he can feel the tears of embarrassment rolling down his cheeks. How could he have been so stupid to think – even for one second – that Sirius would feel the same way?

* * *

When he wakes up the next morning, his head is thumping. It had taken him hours to fall asleep, and he had almost considered giving up and sneaking out to go for a walk. But he had fallen asleep in the early morning hours, and by the time he wakes up, his friends have already woken up and left for breakfast.

He doesn’t get out of bed to get ready though. He can’t bear the thought of having to face Sirius after last night. But when he turns around to try and close his eyes for just a moment longer, he finds an envelope lying there.

It has his name on it, and when he opens it, he finds a long letter in it. He recognises the handwriting as Sirius’, and for a split-second he assumes the worst. Until he reads the ‘ _My dear Remus_ ’ at the top of the page.

He can’t help but laugh to himself as he reads through it. It is so dramatic, so over-the-top, and Sirius has so obviously tried for it to be similar to the writer’s letter, that it has just become too much. But as ridiculous as the whole thing is, the ‘ _I love you, I always have_ ’, and the ‘ _Please be mine, my dear Remus_ ’ still hit him just the same.

He doesn’t have long to think about any of it though, because just as he has finished reading it, Sirius and James come back from breakfast. They are deep in conversation, but as soon as they find Remus with the letter in his hands, James gives an awkward wave before backing out of the room again.

“Why?” Remus asks, holding up the letter. “If this is because…”

“Did you read it? All of it?”

“I did, but…”

“Then you know why.” Sirius shrugs.

“Why now?”

“Because I didn’t know you felt the same way, not until last night,” Sirius admits, before coming over to his bed, and sitting down with him. “You never said anything, or gave me any sign that you…”

“Neither did you.”

“I know,” Sirius chuckles. “I’m not very good at all that. That’s why I wrote the letter.”

“Please tell me it was meant to be so ridiculously…”

“Ridiculously what?” Sirius teases, ignoring the blush on Remus’ face. “I was trying to be romantic. What are you saying, huh?”

“It is,” Remus says, looking back down at the letter. “I love it.”

“So? What do you say?”

Before Remus can answer, James comes into the room again.

“May I come in yet?”

“Sure.” Remus smiles. “We’ll talk later.”

“No, we won’t. James knows. I told him…”

“Is that the letter?” James interrupts, already grabbing it out of Remus’ hand. He takes one glance at it before bursting out laughing. “What is this, Sirius? Is this how you usually speak to someone you’re trying to…”

“It’s meant to be like those letters we saw at the museum. The ones I told you about,” Sirius grits through his teeth, before grabbing the letter out of his hands. “And it’s not meant for you.”

“So now that you’ve finally confessed your love for one another…”

“We haven’t,” Remus laughs. “Have we?”

“Sort of?” Sirius chuckles uncomfortably.

“Oh, come on. It’s been years. You’re both obviously in love, and this letter…. It’s sweet. But it shouldn’t have taken you this long to tell him you love him, should it?”

“And you’ve had a crush on Lily for how long…?”

“That’s different!”

“Sure,” Sirius laughs. “Now piss off, James.”

“ _Be still, my beating heart, for I am…_ ,” James teases, obviously still making fun of Sirius’ letter. He manages to duck out of the way just in time before a pillow hits him in the head, making him hold up his hands in defeat. “Fine, I’ll go!”

“Can I kiss you?”

“I don’t know. Can you?”

“You’re as bad as he is.” Sirius rolls his eyes. “I’m starting to regret this whole thing now.”

He is about to get up, when Remus grabs him by the front of his shirt to pull him in for a kiss. Although they have both – apparently – been waiting for this for years, it’s still awkward, and when they break away from each other, they both start laughing.

“That’s… different.”

“Good different?” Remus asks, blushing.

“Do you even need to ask?” Sirius grins, before leaning in for another kiss already. But when they hear James’ voice coming from outside the doorway, he leans back, rolling his eyes. The moment already passed.

“You’ll let me know when you’re done snogging each other’s face off so I can come in, yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️](http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
